


And it Goes Like This

by SergeantPixie



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantPixie/pseuds/SergeantPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine wasn't expecting this, but then again, who would? Season 1 Delena. Unrequited Kelena and Stelena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it Goes Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, Hi? I'm moving the majority of my fics over from fanfiction. Title taken from Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen.

"Are you trying to make me jealous Stefan?" Katherine asks with a mocking pout. She had been waiting for him at the Lockwood's party, just out of view, when she'd seen him watching her infuriating doppleganger, Elena.

She had returned to Mystic Falls after hearing about the girl, hoping to use her to gain her freedom from Klaus. But upon her arrival, she'd found both Salvatore brothers there, and what's worse, attached to her doppleganger like leeches.

"Oh don't worry about that Katherine," Damon says with a smirk as he joins them. "Elena doesn't even know he exists." Stefan looks as if he's about to protest, but then Elena spots them and begins to make her way towards them, so Stefan shuts his mouth.

"Are you sure about that Damon?" Katherine questions, but Damon simply smiles as if to say 'wait and see'. Elena reaches them and glances at Katherine warily, skips right over Stefan, and smiles at Damon.

"You made it," the human girl says with a grateful smile. Damon smiles back at her and holds out his arm.

"When a pretty girl asks me to be her date, I come," Damon says and Elena lets out a cute giggle as she slides her arm through his. Katherine turns to look at Stefan as they walk away. He looks gutted.

"Damon wasn't kidding," Katherine says softly. "She didn't even notice you," she continues in perverse fascination. Stefan shuts his eyes. Damon leads Elena to the dance floor and twirls her around.

"Shut up Katherine," he says, an impatient note ringing through his voice. But Katherine can't let it go. Her doppleganger, her key to freedom, didn't even know Stefan existed. Katherine couldn't help but admire the girl for it.

"You came back here for her, and she prefers your brother. That has to hurt. Tell me, does she even know your name?" Katherine asks gleefully. Could this be anymore perfect? Suddenly she felt a surge of perverse fondness for the human girl, in fact, Katherine was now wondering how she hadn't noticed whatever was between Elena and Damon before.

When she'd arrived in Mystic Falls, Elena had freaked out upon meeting her. Both Salvatore brothers had been positioned between her and Katherine in the living room of the Boarding House. Elena had swayed and grasped onto Damon's shirt.

"Damon, Damon, why does she look like me?" Elena had asked pressing her face to his shoulder. Damon had kept his eyes on Katherine, but turned his body to face Elena, and wrapped her in his strong arms.

"I don't exactly know Elena. But I won't let her hurt you," Damon had promised in a low voice, never taking his eyes off of Katherine. Elena had pressed her face into Damon's chest and swayed. It had almost been too much for the human girl.

Stefan had automatically been on the defense, telling Katherine to get out, and threatening to kill her if she got anywhere near Elena. Because of this Katherine had forgotten about Damon and Elena's little display. But now as she looked back on it, she realized Elena hadn't even looked Stefan's way, she'd been entirely wrapped up in Damon.

Katherine could now admit that it infuriated her. The more time she spent around her doppleganger, the more she liked her. She was so, alive. She was funny, and brave, and fiercely protective of her loved ones. She was loyal to a fault, and she loved so fiercely. Katherine was in awe of her, and it enraged her. Elena was a means to an end. Nothing more. Except she wasn't.

She was Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce liked her a lot more than she'd ever let on. But Elena didn't know she existed. She was in the same boat as Stefan, longing for a tender word, a single glance from the beautiful girl, but it didn't happen, not for them. Just Damon.

"Isn't it fascinating, Stefan? The feeling of losing?" Katherine says softly, her eyes trained on the couple on the dance floor. Damon dips Elena and she giggles. He pulls her up and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Elena looks at him with soft, starry eyes. Katherine's dead heart breaks a little.

"No, it isn't Katherine. It's painful," Stefan mutters as he turns to leave. Katherine stays and watches them dance.


End file.
